


Okay

by Ultra_chrome



Series: Sleeping Beauties [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping out into the bedroom, naked and hard and towelling his hair dry, Ray ran headlong into a six foot tall blonde. He dropped the towel, then picked it back up and covered himself with it.</p>
<p>“Jesus Danny. What the fuck are you doing up here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had an idea for an AU kicking around in my head for a while, but haven’t actually written any of it. Until this little thing kicked its way out. All you need to know at this point is that Ray is a portrait artist who specialises in painting sleeping people. The rest will come out in its own time….

The noise was too much. Looking around the studio, Ray wondered exactly when he’d become public property. He painted a few portraits of sleeping people and all of a sudden, the whole world was his best buddy.   
  
It might have been nice if he thought any of them really cared about him. But he knew enough about human nature to know that he was just the wagon they’d jumped on to look cool. If they’d bothered to ask him, he would have told them it was a waste of time. He wasn’t interested in the social whirl and bright lights. That was Stella’s thing. Ray just wanted to paint.  
  
Well, let them have their party. Nobody would miss him if he called it a night. Enough drugs had been passed around that he doubted most of them could see straight, let alone know who they were making out with.  
  
God knew why everyone seemed to think an artist’s studio was some kind of free love Mecca, but a night didn’t seem to go by without someone having sex on his couches. It was like having live porn on tap. At first it was pretty cool, but Stella wasn’t home much to enjoy it with him these days, so now it just made him uncomfortable.   
  
He was sick of being half hard all the time and not knowing if it was him, or the sex everywhere or the state of constant tipsiness from the partying. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to be there anymore, so he took himself off to the tiny apartment upstairs and into the shower. The crowd would either be there when he got up in the morning, or not. He didn’t care either way.  
  
Under the shower, Ray gave thanks to whoever had invented massaging shower heads and wondered vaguely if they’d ever had a crowd of sycophants following them around telling them how wonderful they were.   
  
He felt more human when he emerged from under the spray. The tension in his shoulders was gone and his dick was even more eager for attention than it had been downstairs. Maybe a nice slow session with Mrs Palmer was in order, since Stella was still in… somewhere, looking at some gallery she wanted to buy.   
  
He hoped she’d settle on this one. He didn’t even care what city they moved to. Just so long as it was somewhere that no one knew his face.   
  
Stepping out into the bedroom, naked and hard and towelling his hair dry, Ray ran headlong into a six foot tall blonde. He dropped the towel, then picked it back up and covered himself with it.  
  
“Jesus Danny. What the fuck are you doing up here?”  
  
“I came to see if you were okay, baby. You looked a little sad down there.” The words fell out of sparkly red lips like cheap port. Thick and sweet but rough around the edges.   
  
“Don’t call me baby. I’m not your baby. You can’t even have babies. And I’m tired, so…” Ray waved his hand at the door and hoped the drag queen would use it.  
  
“Oh, Ray. You’re so mean to me. It’s not my fault I was born a man.”  
  
“Danny, you don’t want to actually be a woman, so don’t lay on the guilt trip. Christ you’re so dramatic these days. I like you better when you’re not wearing a dress.”  
  
“I could take it off…” Danny wiggled his hips and raised one perfectly arched brow at Ray.  
  
“You got sweats on under there?” Ray couldn’t help the grin that crept over his face. Danny might have changed a lot over the last year, but he’d been Ray’s best friend in college and Ray was still fond of him.  
  
“Under this tiny thing? You’re so funny. How do I keep from laughing?”  
  
“All that make up, man. You can’t let it crack.”  
  
Danny sat on the edge of Ray’s bed and adjusted the hem of his silver mini skirt primly. “So why’d you leave me all alone with the lipstick lesbians and the speed freaks, huh?”  
  
“’Cause I need to sleep. Now go on back down there. I’m sure there’s a line of coke somewhere with your name on it.”  
  
“Just had some.” Danny wrinkled his nose. “I’m bored, Ray. Entertain me.”  
  
“No. I’m going to bed.” Ray tried not to notice the sexy pout on his friend’s face. The lips that he’d never noticed were so big and soft looking.   
  
“I could come with you.”  
  
“Danny, I’m not going to fuck my best buddy, okay? Just…no. You promised me you’d never do this.”  
  
“I never said anything about fucking. But you look like you need a little help to get to sleep and I blow straight guys all the time.”   
  
Danny reached out and put his hands on Ray’s hips, drawing him closer.   
  
“Hey. That’s not…” The words died in Ray’s throat as he looked down at the face gazing hopefully back at him. He felt the strong hands on his hips, saw the not quite feminine line of jaw and the too strong thighs in fishnet stockings below him and he knew this was wrong, but it excited him, got his heart beating harder and sent a rush to his cock that he hadn’t felt in weeks.  
  
“Stella.” He managed to croak out.   
  
“Isn’t here. And it’s not like you’re with another woman, now is it?” The mock femininity had gone now and Danny’s strong male voice was taunting him, exciting him further. He didn’t know if he felt like this because it was some kind of taboo or because he’d been slipped something in his drink, but it didn’t matter right now. He was so horny and Stella wasn’t here and Danny was. Danny wouldn’t expect any more of him than this. Danny would be happy to just blow him and leave it there.   
  
Right at that moment, with a man’s hands on him, tugging at his towel, Ray wondered if he’d been missing something big, if there was something he ought to be thinking about.  
  
Then Danny pulled him down onto the bed and before Ray could even lay down, was on the floor between Ray’s knees, talking low and dirty, telling Ray how he’d been dreaming about sucking his cock for years, ever since they’d become room mates in college.  
  
Ray groaned deep as he felt Danny’s firm grip and he told himself it wasn’t cheating on Stella, because it was with a guy and he wasn’t actually _doing_ anything, anyway. He told himself it was okay to let Danny do this, because Danny was his buddy and had undressed Ray and put him to bed a million times when Ray had had too much to drink and couldn’t do it himself.   
  
So it was like payback for all the times Danny had been made to look and not touch. It was buddies and it wasn’t a woman and it was okay to be this into it because a mouth was a mouth, right? It didn’t make him gay.  
  
When Danny’s lips closed around him, he felt that incredible rush of warmth and wetness as he closed his eyes, just wanting to feel this and not think anymore.  
  
His body fell into the rhythm of pleasure and his mind didn’t know if the wave of hollowness that crashed over him was guilt or disappointment. Danny sucked like a girl and it was okay. Just…okay.


End file.
